She get nothing!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I deserve to take over after my dad." says London.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life series.**

* * *

 **She get nothing!**

 **London Tipton, wearing a black dress, enter her father's office.**

Her father has been dead for a month and now she's going to meet his lawyer, Mr Henry Green.

"Miss Tipton, I assume you're here to find out what your father has left behind for you, am I correct?" says Henry.

"Yes, Mr Green. Shall we get started then?" says London.

"As you wish. Let's see..." says Henry as he open a black envelope. Inside is a parchment. He starts to read. It says "Last will of Mr Wilfred Augustus Michael Tipton. After some careful consideration, I have decided to sell off my entire business empire, including the Tipton Hotel chain, the original Boston Tipton included, as well as my mansion and everything else of importance upon my death, leaving my only daughter London with nothing. This may seem rude of me, but my reasons are the opposite. She needs to learn how to make her own ways in the world and that can not happen if I leave my wealth to her, so she gets nothing. My second in command, Mrs Sandy Rose Fedderman will get a transfer to work for the new owner of my empire if she's still working for Tipton Industries upon my death. To whoever my wife at the time will be I leave 35 % of my money unless she turns out to be an annoying fucking bitch. That would be all. Thank you."

"What the crap? I deserve to take over after my dad." says London in anger.

"Perhaps so, but your father is obviously of a different opinion." says Henry.

"That's so not fair! My father was a fucking horny old perv. How the poop can he leave me, his daughter, without anything? He's pretty much throwing me out onto the street." says London, still very angry.

"Sorry. We have to do as your father decided." says Henry.

"Fuck you!" scream London in anger as she use her purse to hit Henry in the face.

London run out from the room.

Henry push a red button on the desk.

"Henry to security. Catch stupid little Miss Tipton and bring her back up here, now." says Henry.

20 minutes later.

"The girl, sir." says a security guard as he enter Mr Tipton's office, holding London by her wrist.

"Thanks, Benny. You may go." says Henry.

The security guard leave the room.

"London, I'm sorry. This will have you go to jail." says Henry.

"What...? I've done nothing wrong!" says London.

"Yes, you have. Little weak girls are not supposed to go against their father." says Henry.

"Fuck you!" says London in anger.

"Shut up! Little loser-girls like you don't use naughty words." says Henry.

"I'm no loser. I'm the daughter of Mr Tipton." says London.

"Shut up!" says Henry as he pull out a gun and aim it at London. "Kiss your asshole goodnight forever, London Crap-Head Tipton."

"No!" scream London as she jump forward and kick the gun from Henry's hand.

"What...? Bimbo!" says Henry in anger.

Henry grab London and get ready to rape her.

"Stop ya perv! She's my friend." says a strong female southern voice.

London turn her head slightly and sees Bailey Pickett, one of her 2 best friends.

"Leave her alone or else." says Bailey.

Bailey punch Henry in the face, knocking him out.

"C'mon, London. We need to go before that perv wake up again." says Bailey.

"Sure." says London.

London and Bailey leave the room.

5 minutes later in Bailey's car.

"Thanks, Bailey. You saved me from Henry. He was about to rape me." says London.

"No problem, you'd done the same for me. Wait a sec...Henry? You father's lawyer?" says Bailey.

"Yes, unfortunately." says London.

"I hope you're okay." says Bailey.

"I'm fine..." says London.

"Good." says Bailey.

"Yeah." says London.

"So, lookin' forward to takin' over the Tipton Industries?" says Bailey.

"I will not do that. My evil perverted old father leave nothing to me. The whole business empire will be sold and I can do nothing to stop that." says London in a sad tone.

"That's rude of your father. He should have left something to ya." says Bailey.

"Yeah." says London.

"Have you heard from Maddie lately?" says Bailey.

"No, she's in France with Cody and Zack right now. I believe they'll be back next month." says London.

"Okay. What's Moseby doin' these days?" says Bailey.

"I don't know. It's been a year since I saw him." says London.

"Well, hope he's okay. At least I know that Miss Tutweiller is doin' really well. She actually called last week and told me that she's got an awesome job at Ruby High School near Key West in Florida." says Bailey.

"Wow! That's great. She and I may not always have seen stuff on an equal level, but I'm happy for her." says London. "If you talk to her again, say hello from me."

"Of course...or I could give ya her number so ya can call her yourself. Her number is..." begins Bailey.

"Wait, she probably don't wanna hear from me. I was one of her worst students." says London.

"I think she'd like to hear from ya." says Bailey.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to call her..." says London.

Bailey pull the car over to the side of the road and stops it.

"Give me your phone and I put in Tutweiller's number." says Bailey.

"Sure." says London as she open her purse, grab her fancy gold-colored iPhone 12 and hands it to Bailey.

With just one hand, Bailey quickly and easy add Emma Tutweiller's number into London's phone.

"Here ya go, London." says Bailey as she hands the phone back to London.

"Thanks." says London.

"No problem. You're my friend." says Bailey as she start the car again and drive along the road.

55 minutes later they get to Bailey's house.

"If ya need a place to stay for a few weeks now that you're without a home, I have an extra bed." says Bailey.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here for me, Bailey. We can grab my things from the Tipton Hotel tomorrow before they throw it all in the trash." says London.

"Okay. I'll drive you there after breakfast tomorrow." says Bailey.

"Nice." says London.

The next day, after breakfast.

Bailey and London are in Bailey's car on the way to the Boston Tipton hotel.

"I hope we get there before they throw out my things." says London.

"Don't worry." says Bailey.

90 minutes later, Bailey and London arrive at the Boston Tipton.

"Identify yourselves, ladies." says a security guard in black army clothing.

"London Tipton, this is Bailey Pickett." says London.

"And why are you ladies here?" says the security guard.

"We're here to get the things that belong to me." says London.

"I understand. You may enter and get you things, Miss Tipton." says the security guard.

The security guard step aside and allow London and Bailey to enter.

"My things are up in my suite." says London.

"Okay." says Bailey.

London and Bailey ride the elevator up to London's suite.

"Unfortunately I have to leave some things behind..." says London.

"You should take what you need the most." says Bailey.

"Yeah, good idea." says London.

"I'll help you pack." says Bailey.

Bailey and London pack most of London's stuff into boxes and carry those down and out to Bailey's car.

2 hours later most of London's stuff is in boxes in Bailey's car. Some had to be left behind, but London is mostly fine with that, actually. She did cry over some fancy designer dresses, her cozy pink leather couch and her huge gold-plated HD flat-screen TV, but aside from that she's okay with not getting all her things.

"Goodbye, suite! Me will miss you." says London before she turn off the lights and leave her suite for the very last time.

"Alright, let's GTFOH before we get one of those damn black-ops guys on our trail." says Bailey.

London and Bailey goes out to the car, climb in and head back to Bailey's house.

"London, I can't get you a new suite, but I hope my guest-room will be fine until you can get a place of your own." says Bailey.

"I'm sure it will be very nice." says London.

"You sure have matured." says Bailey.

"Thanks, Bailey." says London.

"The guest-room's here." says Bailey as she open the door to the room next to her own bedroom.

"Very nice. No luxury suite, but it's more than okay. I'm no diva anymore." says London, who actually like the room.

London and Bailey carry London's stuff into the guest-room.

"I'll give you some privacy to unpack." says Bailey as she leave the room.

"Thanks." says London.

"No problem. I'm glad to help ya." says Bailey.

"Okay, that's sweet." says London.

London open the first box and pull out her laptop.

"Hmmm..." says London.


	2. Chapter 2

London log onto her Facebook account and post the following: "I'm no longer rich 'cause my dad left me with nothing!"

London open some other boxes and hang as much as can fit of her clothes into the closet.

"Alright, let's see...should try to get myself a job. Not that I have any talents, but I need to work or something now that I'm not rich anymore and all that." says London.

2 hours later.

"What are we having for dinner, Bailey?" says London.

"Pasta and fish. I know it's not the fancy stuff you're used to, but I hope it will be cool anyways." says Bailey.

"No worry. Me will stop being a spoiled brat, from now on I will be a totally new London Tipton." says London.

"Okay. That's very nice." says Bailey.

"Yeah. It's finally time for me to stop being a kid." says London.

"Truly great. As your friend, I am proud of ya." says Bailey.

"Awww! Thanks." says London.

"I care about ya and I want your life to be good." says Bailey.

"That's so sweet of you." says London.

4 days later.

"London, wake up. Someone's here to see ya." says Bailey as she enter London's room.

"Who?" says London, half-asleep.

"She says that her name is Sandy Fedderman." says Bailey.

"Oh, I know her. She used to work with dad." says London as she get up from bed and put on some clothes.

London follow Bailey out to the living room where Sandy is waiting.

"Miss Tipton, do you have a moment...?" says Sandy.

"Sure I do, Sandy. And you can call me London now." says London.

"Alright, London. You may think that your father left nothing for you, but he did. Henry changed your fathers document to make it seem as if you don't get anything. You're supposed to get 18.000 dollars. Unfortunately Tipton Industries have been sold and I work for the new owner, but I care about you and want you to have what truly belong to you, so I've sent the money to your bank account." says Sandy.

"Thanks, Sandy. I now know why I always thought you are nice." says London.

"Thanks yourself, London. I have to leave now. Have a good life. I will probably never see you again. My new job force me to move to Italy." says Sandy as she leave the house.

"Seems like your father wasn't as much of a piece of crap after all." says Bailey.

"Yeah, he didn't forget me. And I will still be a better me even though I get some money. I'm gonna split the money with you as a thank you for all the help. 50 % for me and 50 % for you." says London.

"Thank ya." says Bailey.

"No problem, girl. You're my friend." says London.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Bailey.

"We'll talk more later. I'm gonna get back to sleep..." says London.

The next day.

"I did just transfer half the money to your bank account." says London.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Bailey.

"No problem. You're my buddy." says London.

"Yeah, that's true. I'm absolutely your friend." says Bailey.

"I'm happy to have you as a buddy. You're so cool." says London.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're pretty awesome yourself, London my friend." says Bailey.

"Thanks." says a happy London.

"What do ya want for lunch?" says Bailey.

"It's been over a month since I ate sushi so that would be nice." says London.

"Too bad I can't make sushi then." says Bailey with a tiny laugh.

"Oh, okay..." says London. "What can you cook?"

"I can make a few different things. Wait a sec here, I know. My mom once taught me how to properly cook bouillabaisse. That's a..." says Bailey.

"...French fish stew, yes I know. I love French stuff sooo much." says London with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, I forgot that you're into the whole french thing. Then it's settled, our lunch of the day will be my home-made bouillabaisse." says Bailey.

"Sounds awesome." says London.

"Alright." says Bailey as she walk into the kitchen and starts to cook the bouillabaisse.

2 hours later, Bailey and London eat bouillabaisse in the living room.

"So, how does the bouillabaisse taste?" says Bailey, a bit nervous that London doesn't like it.

"It's absolutely wonderful." says a very happy London.

London smile and eats a big spoon of the bouillabaisse.

"I'm glad ya love it, girl." says Bailey with a sweet smile.

"Mmm, it's yummy!" says London in joy.

"Awww! Thank ya." says Bailey.

Bailey eats a spoon of the bouillabaisse.

"It taste so fuckin' good." says Bailey.

"Yeah." says London.

"Sorry. I used the word 'fuck' while eating food." says Bailey.

"Not a problem. I do the same many times." says London.

"Really? Cute!" says Bailey.

"Awwww!" says a happy London.

"Okay." says Bailey who's happy too.

"Are you still a teacher?" says London.

"I am, but I'm in my second month of a payed 4 months long hiatus." says Bailey.

"Oh, why on a hiatus?" says London.

"Because I needed some time off. My job is kinda stressful, a lot of the students at Cherrybrook High are not exactly good kids, to say the least." says Bailey.

"That's unfortunate." says London.

"True, but I'm not afraid of a challenge so it's sort of fine." says Bailey. "You know how stubborn I can be. I've never been a woman who love to give up easy."

"I know. You were stubborn enough to not go very slow in your relationship with Cody." says London.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't been stubborn, he and I would not be a couple now." says Bailey.

"Okay." says London.

"I go for what I want and make sure I get it 'cause people usually don't give me any free things." says Bailey.

"Okay, that makes sense." says London.

"I know...sort of..." says Bailey.

10 hours later London is asleep in her bed when 2 men in dark black-ops uniforms walk in and grab her and take her out to a car and then drive away.

In the morning as the sun goes up over the city, Bailey knock on the door to London's room.

"Rise and shine, London. Time to go for a swift run around the block before breakfast. C'mon, girl." says Bailey.

No one answers.

After nearly 20 minutes, Bailey enter London's room and gasp in surprise when London's not there.

"Oh my gosh! Where's London?" says Bailey.


	4. Chapter 4

2 hours later, a sleeping London is tied to a chair in Henry's apartment.

"Wake up now, bimbo!" says Henry as he pinch London's left nipple through her bra.

"What...? Let me go!" says London in anger as she wake up.

"London, give me the code to your fat stupid father's bank vault or I'll make you preggo." says Henry with a hard commanding tone.

"Preggo? You keep your disgusting hands off my lady parts you evil perv!" says London, still angry.

"Stop! Do as I say. You're a child." says Henry in anger as he grab a whip and use it to hit London in the face.

"That hurts..." says London.

"If you don't love the pain just tell me what I want." says Henry.

"How? Dad never gave me the code..." says London.

"Don't be a naughty liar, London! Tell...me...the fuckin' code." says Henry.

"I don't know the code, please let me go." says London.

"Alright then, if you don'y give me the code, I need to make you preggo." says Henry.

"No! Stop!" says London.

At the same time, Bailey is searching for London at what used to be the Boston Tipton hotel, now the headquarters for Valetta Fashion Corps.

"Excuse me, is Miss London Tipton here?" says Bailey to the woman working behind the front desk.

"I don't know anyone by that name." says the woman.

"Okay. Sorry." says Bailey as she walk out to her car.

She climb in and drive home.

"I need to ask for help. On my own, I can't find London. Hasn't even a tiny idea where to search." says Bailey.

2 hours later.

"There, now you're most likely very preggo. Stay in here until I need you." says Henry as he lock London in a bathroom.

"Please, let me go!" screams London.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day.

Bailey grab her phone and dial the Boston Police.

"Detective Oken speakin'...how may I help you?" says a strong male voice.

"Hi, my name's Bailey Pickett. I need help. My friend London Tipton's missing." says Bailey.

"I'll need some basic information." says Detective Oken.

"Of course, sir. London is the daughter of the former owner of the Tipton Industries. She's an Asian woman, tall, skinny in a good way with long dark hair, slightly posh voice. 28 years old. Beautiful." says Bailey.

"Alright, stop by the station and we'll fugure out what to do." says Detective Oken.

"Nice. I'll be there tomorrow. Bye." says Bailey as she ends the phone-call.

Bailey takes a seat on the couch, grab her phone and check her Twitter page.

2 hours later.

"Hmm, should eat some dinner." says Bailey.

She walk into the kitchen and gran some pizza and eat and then drink a beer.

The next day.

"Miss Picket, I will do all that I can to find your missing friend." says Detective Oken. "Sorry, forgot to properly introduce myself. I'm Detective Oliver Oscar Oken, Boston PD."

"Pleased to meet ya, sir. My name's Bailey Pickett." says Bailey.

"Excuse me, have we met once? You look familiar, sort of. Or perhaps I'm wrong." says Oliver.

"I don't think we've...wait...now I remember. We did meet briefly many years ago." says Bailey. "It was aboard the SS Tipton, you're a friend of Miley Stewart, right...?"

"Yes, that's true. I'm a friend of Miley." says Oliver.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's she doin' these days?" says Bailey.

"She's got her own talk show known as Miley's Cozy Corner every Sunday in LA." says Oliver.

"Doesn't she sing anymore?" says Bailey.

"Not really. She released her last album about 4 years ago." says Oliver.

"Okay." says Bailey.

"Now let's talk about Miss Tipton. Do you have any idea if there's anyone who'd wish to hurt her?" says Oliver.

"I can think of one person. Her father's former lawyer Henry Green." says Bailey.

"Describe him." says Oliver.

"I've never actually seen him, but London's told me that he's a tall man with blonde hair, glasses, a beard and usually wear a light brown suit." says Bailey.

"I'll send out my men to find him. If they find him, they will probably find Miss Tipton as well." says Oliver.

"Thanks, sir." says Bailey.

"Simply doing my job, Miss Pickett." says Oliver.

Bailey leave the room.

2 hours later.

"Alright, guys. You have your mission, find London Tipton and bring her back alive and healthy." says Oliver to his men.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I trust y'all to give me your best, as you always have." says Oliver.

The next day.

"I hope Oken and his men can find London..." says Bailey as she drink some tea.

At the same time.

"Miss Tipton, are you happy?" says Henry in an evil sarcastic tone.

"No..." whines London.

"That's too bad. If you'd answered with a 'yes' you'd gotten some food." says Henry with a dark tone.

"Please, let me go!" says London.

"No." says Henry as he push London back into the bathroom and lock the door.

"You damn perv! Let me go! Me know nothing!" screams London.

"Yes, you do. Give me the code." says Henry. "If you do, I will let you go."

"I don't know the code." says London.

"I think you do, little stupid bimbo." says Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day.

Oliver leads a SWAT team into the building where Henry lives.

"Guys, if we need to open fire, watch you shots, you don't wanna hit Miss Tipton." says Oliver.

"Aye, sir." says Oliver's second in command.

Soon they get to Henry's apartment.

"Open up the door, Mr Green. This is Oliver Oken, Boston PD." says Oliver in a hard clear manly tone.

No one answers.

"Mr Green, open or we'll be forced to kick down the door." says Oliver.

No one answers, but Oliver is sure he can here something from inside the apartment.

"It sounds like someone's in there." says Oliver.

"What's your orders?" says Oliver's second in command.

"Looks like we have to break in." says Oliver.

Oliver grab his gun and blast the lock to the door.

Oliver and his men run into the apartment as Henry pull London with him, run out onto the balcony and jump into a blimp.

"Fuck you, losers!" says Henry as the blimp fly away.

Some of Oliver's men get ready to fire their rifles.

"No! We can't fire." says Oliver.

2 hours later.

"I'm sorry. He escaped and took Miss Tipton with him. We've been trying to track them, but so far no luck. Mr Green's blimp must have anti-radar equipment." says Oliver.

"Please keep trying." says Bailey.

"We will, Miss Pickett. I have my best men on the job. Your friend will be rescued, I promise." says Oliver.

"Thanks." says Bailey.

Bailey leave Oliver's office.

The next day.

In an apartment outside Boston.

"Drink this, little crappy bimbo." says Henry as he force huge amounts of beer down London's throat.

"No! Please stop..." says London, crying.

"Only if you give me the code. As long as I get no code, you get no freedom, bitch." says Henry.

"I don't have any code..." whines London.

"Yes, you do." says Henry in anger.

"No, I don't..." says London. "Please be nice to me."

"Sure, as long as you give me the code." says Henry.

Henry grab London's left boob and starts to rub it hard.

"That hurts, you damn perv!" scream London in pain and fear.

"I don't care, bimbo of mine. You'll be my toy for the rest of your little crappy life." says Henry.

"No!" screams London.

"Shut up!" says Henry in anger as he force more beer into London's mouth. "Drink and be happy or I might need to rape you again."

"No." says London.

"Stop it, at once!" says Oliver in a manly commanding voice as he and his men enter the apartment.

"Help me!" says London.

"Mr Green, let young Miss Tipton go." says Oliver.

"Never!" says Henry in anger as he grab a knife and hold it against London's throat. "Put down your weapons or London Tipton will die."

"I'm of a different opinion." says Oliver as he fire his gun.

The bullet hit Henry in the right shoulder. He drop the knife.

"Fuck you!" says Henry in anger as he try to grab the knife with his left hand.

"Stop." says Oliver as he fire his gun and kills Henry.

"Fuck!" scream Henry in pain as he die.

"Miss Tipton, you're safe now. We'll bring you back home to your friend Bailey Pickett's house." says Oliver.

2 hours later.

Someone knock on the door to Bailey's house.

Bailey opens the door and sees Oliver and London.

"Miss Pickett, like I promised, I now bring back your friend." says Oliver.

"Thanks, sir." says Bailey.

"Simply doing my job." says Oliver.

Oliver walk away.

"London, so great to see ya alive." says a happy Bailey as she give London a hug.

"I'm glad to be alive, friend." says London, being happy too.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
